¿Por qué?
by Tazita de cafe
Summary: "Lloro como hace mucho no lo hacia, y es que sabia de antemano que la persona que le en ese momento le tomaba la mano.."  -Drable Kaname/Zero-


**Autor:**Usagi-Asakura

**Diclaimer:**Personajes a mano de Hino Matsuri

**Pareja:** Kaname/Zero

**Palabras:** 671

**Titulo: ¿Por qué?**

_**Resumen: "**__Lloro como hace mucho no lo hacia, y es que sabia de antemano que la persona que le en ese momento le tomaba la mano, y depositaba un tierno beso en ella, no era otra que su amada persona."_

**Advertencias:** Un poco de Occ por parte de ambos. No siguiendo la linera argumental de Vk. Universo Alterno.

**Notas:**A mi quien se atreva a leer. Sin revisión de un beta.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Por qué?<strong>

Kaname volteo su vista por un instante.

Leo vio. Ahí, agachado, tratando torpemente de sonreírles. Los hermosos ojos platinados que alguna vez sintió que le hechizaban, reflejaban en ese momento el inmenso dolor de aquella separación.

_¿Hasta que punto Zero se sacrificaría?,_ pensó con dolor. ¿Hasta que punto dejaría su felicidad por el bien de otro?

_Hasta el punto de morir._

Se detuvo unos instantes.

—Lo siento —dejo escapar al soltarse de la mano del joven que tenia el mismo rostro del chico del que se había enamorado, y que al mismo tiempo le era completamente diferente—. Yo...

Ichiru comprendió aquella duda por parte del mayor. Contemplo a su hermano, quien indudablemente les sonreía con la mirada más triste que jamás había visto. Entonces, lo comprendió. Ellos dos se amaban. Se anhelaban entre si, se deseaban.

El menor de los gemelos detuvo al oji—marrón de la gabardina. Le abrazo fuertemente, de una forma tan desesperada que Kaname sintió que si le dejaba, probablemente el joven moriría de temor.

El Kuran comprendía aquel sentimiento que el menor sentía en esos momentos. Estar solo. Sin nadie a su alrededor, era una de las sensaciones más aterradoras que cualquier ser vivo podía sentir.

¡El no quería que el joven sintiera aquello! ¡No lo quería! Pero… aun así… aun de esa forma… El comprendía que, a quien se encontraría con los brazos abiertos para recibirle del otro lado de la avenida, no sería otro más que Zero.

—Que—quédate conmigo. —le dijo Ichiru con voz suave—. Te juro que te hare feliz, por favor, Kaname, elígeme a mí —susurro con un deje de desesperación.

Kaname dudo por unos momentos. _¿Qué debería hacer él?,_ se pregunto alterado antes de envolverle en una abrazo protector.

El fresco aroma de su champo se coló por su nariz. Kaname sabia que lo correcto quedarse con Ichiru.

El tierno.

El amable.

El dulce Ichiru, que se encontraba aferrándose a él como un pequeño asustadizo, pero, entonces, ¿Qué pasaba son sus sentimientos que tenia hacia Zero? Le amaba, ¿no era así? Le amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a dejarle a petición de este, ¿Por qué simplemente no hacia lo que había prometido? ¿¡Por qué dudaba en ese momento tan crucial!

_¡No!_

_¡No!_

_¡No! Esto estaba mal_, le decía su corazón.

Se viro hacia el menor de los gemelos. Le tomo del mentón y suavemente le beso.

—Ichiru. Lo siento —le dijo antes de soltarle, y salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Zero. El chico del cual se había enamorado.

—-—

Zero se concentro en poder arrancarse aquella emoción que oprimía su corazón. Trato de sonreír de la forma más feliz que sus facciones se lo permitían. Su hermano amaba al mismo hombre del cual, él también se había enamorado. _"Que irónica podía ser la vida",_ se decía como consuelo. Se limpio los ojos de forma desesperada, concentrándose en no llorar por todo aquello, que no sintió la presencia del peli café, se sorprendió demasiado cuando Kaname le cogió de la mano, sin darle tiempo a resistirse el Kiryu le miro con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó anonadado.

—Porque eres un idiota, Kiryu kun —le dijo el mayor.

—Kaname… yo —trato de decir torpemente.

—Te amo –confesó antes de tomarle del cuello y besarle con anhelación. Y fue entonces que Zero no aguanto más y lloro.

Lloro como hace mucho no lo hacia, y es que sabia de antemano que la persona que en ese momento le tomaba la mano, y depositaba un tierno beso en ella, no era otra que su amada persona. Su añorada, y adorada persona que le había hecho sentir el sentimiento más sublime de la especie humana.

El amor. El amar y el ser amado.

—Yo también —respondió.

—¡Solo sean felices! —escucharon que había dicho Ichiru del otro lado.

Los dos sonrieron antes de empezar a correr por la gran calle de la ciudad, apretando fuertemente sus manos. Aferrándose fuertemente a sus sentimientos, y esperando mutuamente encontrar aquella felicidad que ambos alguna vez creyeron perdida.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Algún día espero ser decente y escribir algo menos OCC y más creativo. HAHAHAHA. Y será un ZeroKaname.**


End file.
